Kisah Kita
by Cha-Nichi Kudo Oktora
Summary: Angin malam hari ini seolah menembus ke rongga kulit paling dalam dari tubuh Sasuke, bahkan lebih dalam lagi hingga ke sumsum tulang belakangnya. /sasusaku always/ DONT LIKE DONT READ/ rnr?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning : Pasti ada typo meski udah di cek berkali-kali!, abal, gaje, semerawut, dari judulnya aja aneh. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! OOC, AU. NO FLAME! Untuk chapter ini semuanya tentang FLASHBACK. **

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Friendship, general**

**Rate : T **

**Ini fict untuk OFF, tapi gak jadi publish karma kepanjangan, makanya cha publish sekarang. ^^ **

**Let's enjoy it ^^**

**Summary : **Bagiku**, **EVERYTHING IS BULLSHIT!

Aku orang pertama yang berkata seperti ini tentang definisi cinta yang sesungguhnya! Terserah jika kalian marah dengan semua tanggapanku ini, karena kalian hanya penonton! Tak akan pernah tau tentang apa yang saat ini aku yakini! Sebuah cinta yang tak pernah bisa aku percaya.!

**Disclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO but semua ide cerita ini adalah murni buah pikiran dari Chanidtha Oktora… : ))**

**Kisah Kita  
**

**By : Chanidtha Oktora**

**Sasuke's POV**

"Sakura, Please jangan pergi dariku!"Untuk kesekian kalinya aku meminta itu padanya, aku memohon permintaan itu padanya, entah.. harus berapa kali aku meneriakkan permintaan itu, harus berapa kali uratku keluar hanya karena emosi itu.

"Berhentilah Sasuke, aku tak akan peduli lagi dengan apa yang terjadi!" dengan marah laki-laki ini memandangku dengan tampang muak.

"Andai aku bisa, aku ingin berhenti! Tapi tahukah kau? Tak semudah itu untukku berhenti dengan semua yang terjadi saat ini." Aku terus berkata tentang perasaanku saat ini.

"Kau gila Sasuke!" sepertinya wanita ini semakin marah dengan tingkahku.

"Yah… silahkan teriakkan bahwa aku gila, aku memang gila, aku memang sinting, anggap saja aku pengidap penyakit jiwa terbanyak di abad ini, semua kegilaanku karena aku tak bisa tanpamu!" sambil memegangi lengannya aku terus-terusan menahannya pergi.

"Pikirkan semua kesalahanmu padaku! Aku sakit dengan semua yang kau lakukan padaku. Apa kau mengerti itu!" teriaknya tepat ditelingaku, seolah dia sudah tak sabar untuk memuntahkan seluruh amarahnya padaku.

"Saku, tolong dengarkan apa yang aku katakan sekarang, tolong… percaya padaku, ini yang terakhir." Entah sudah berapa kali aku merengek meminta dia mendengarkanku, tapi kali ini aku benar-benar ingin dia percaya, hanya kali ini saja. Ini seperti bukan diriku yang sebenarnya.

"Apa? 24 kali Sakura, 24 kali aku sudah memberimu kesempatan untuk bicara, tapi kali ini aku sudah terlalu sakit. Aku tak bisa lagi, benar-benar tak bisa. Maaf." Jawabnya sambil meninggalkanku sendiri.

"Sakura… tolong kali ini saja, setelah itu silahkan hukum aku! Please.. balik lagi sama aku." Aku berharap sekali saja di menoleh kepadaku, saat ini aku hanya ingin dia dengarkan kesaksian terakhirku.

●●●**Alone●●●**

**Sakura's POV**

Aku Sakura Haruno, jika kau tak kenal padaku mungkin kau termasuk orang yang beruntung, karena aku hanya akan menyakitimu disaat kau mencoba masuk kedalam duniaku. Yah… bisa dikatakan aku ini orang yang jahat, tapi tak ada yang tau tentang kejahatanku, karena aku selalu menutupinya dengan fisikku yang hampir sempurna ini.

Mau contoh?

Saat ini, bukan, lebih tepat nya sudah hampir 2 tahun aku berpacaran dengan laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, manusia paling diam didunia, tapi makhluk paling baik dalam hidupku. Dia selalu berusaha menyadarkanku dengan segala caranya, tapi entah kenapa aku semakin menyakitinya. Jika ditanya 'apa aku mencintai Sasuke?' jawaban yang benar adalah 'iya, aku sangat mencintainya' tapi itu tahun lalu, sebelum dia mengingkari janjinya padaku. Bisa dibilang, aku begini karena dia yang membuatku begini.

**Flashback**

"Sakura, aku mencintaimu, bisakah kalau kita pacaran saja?" Kata-kata itu membuatku terharu, setelah sekian lama aku memendam perasaan ini, dan akhirnya semua terjawabkan.

"Apa kau serius Sasu?" dengan wajah tak percaya, aku bertanya lagi padanya untuk meyakinkanku tentang apa yang barusan aku dengar dari mulut nya.

"Ya, karena aku takut kehilanganmu." Jawabnya dengan terus memandangku, tatapan yang membuatku tak bisa berkutik, mata yang membuatku tak bisa berbohong lagi dengan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya.

"Sasuke, aku juga mencintaimu bahkan lebih dari yang kau tau." Air mataku mengalir dengan sendirinya, aku bahagia… yah.. sangat bahagia tak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya.

Dengan sigap dia langsung menghapus air mataku, sambil mengelus kepalaku dengan penuh sayang.

"Hei… kenapa menangis? Aku tak ingin melihat air mata kekasihku, aku ingin melihat senyum manis dari bibir kekasihku." Katanya sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Sasuke…" aku langsung memeluk tubuhnya, tubuhnya yang kekar dengan harum khas dirinya, keharuman yang membuatku ingin terus berada didekatnya.

"I love you Sakura." Bisiknya di telingaku, kata-kata yang membuatku memeluknya lebih erat lagi dari sekarang.

"I love you to Sasuke. Jangan pernah tinggalin aku ya? Aku gak bisa-" belum selesai aku berkata dia langsung menutup bibirku dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Tak akan pernah sekali pun, aku janji." Jawaban ini membuatku tenang.

Tak akan pernah ada seorang pun yang tahu tentang ketakutanku akan kehilangan dia.

Hari-hari kami lewati dengan bahagia.

Hingga tibalah 1 minggu menjelang ulang tahunnya, aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah kado special lengkap dengan surprise party untuknya, tapi entah kenapa, dari pagi dia tak mengirim pesan, apalagi menelponku, begitu pun sebaliknya, saat aku mencoba menelpon nya, dia malah memutuskan telponku, apa yang terjadi saat ini? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan hingga dia begini padaku?

Berulang kali aku mengirim pesan untuknya, berulang kali aku mencoba dan terus mencoba menelponya tapi satu kali pun dia tak memperdulikan aku, kenapa begini Kami? Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Pikiran negative itu mulai menyerangku dan mengoyahkan hatiku, kenapa disaat seperti ini dia malah berubah sikap padaku? Kenapa? Apa salahku? 1 kali saja jelaskan kesalahanku!

Tibalah hari ini, hari ulang tahunnya. Aku hanya bisa berdiam diri, semua rencanaku berantakan hari ini, aku menangis, yah.. aku menangis saat ini hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan. Semalam, tepat jam 12 malam aku menelponya, tapi dia masih tetap tak ingin menerima telponku, maka dari itu aku hanya mengirim pesan singkat untuknya sebuah ucapan selamat ulang tahun.

Kenapa begini Kami? Aku benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang, apa salahku Kami-sama?

Entah sudah berapa hari aku mengurung diriku didalam kamar, seingatku sejak seminggu yang lalu, seharusnya hari ini hari yang indah untukku dan dia, harusnya rencanaku berjalan dengan lancar malam ini, tapi kenapa semuanya hancur sebelum sempat di lakukan. Di lemari es itu sudah bersimpan rapi sebuah black forrest lengkap dengan tulisan diatasnya **'Happy B'day My Everything' **tapi sayang, sepertinya kue indah itu hanya akan menjadi sampah.

Dengan malas aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku, aku mencoba menguatkan diriku, aku mencoba dengan berani membuka kamarku, sudah 1 tahun rumahku kosong sejak orang tuaku pindah tugas keluar negri, aku diberi pilihan untuk ikut mereka dan pindah sekolah kesana, tapi aku malah memilih untuk tetap di sini, makanya sekarang aku hanya sendirian, walau kadang 1 bulan 3 kali ibu dan ayahku datang menjenguk keadaanku, tapi aku tetap sendirian, aku kesepian, hanya Sasuke yang bisa menemaniku, tapi sekarang? Sepertinya aku benar-benar akan kesepian.

Aku melirik jam dinding di kamarku, jam itu sudah menunjukkan jam 8 malam, entah… aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa? Aku hanya butuh Sasuke ada didekatku sekarang juga.

Aku mencoba menghibur diriku sendiri dengan mendengarkan MP3 di handphone-ku, aku memutar sebuah lagu yang biasa Sasuke nyanyikan saat aku akan tertidur. Mungkin aku begitu mencintainya, hingga mendengar lagu ini saja membuatku meneteskan airmata.

"Sasuke… dimana kau? Please kasih kabar ke aku." Aku berbicara sendiri, karena tak ada yang bisa mendengarku, begitupun dengan Sasuke yang saat ini aku tak tahu dimana keberadaannya.

Tiba-tiba, handphone-ku berdering, terlihat di layar nya sebuah foto yang tak asing lagi, yah.. itu Sasuke, dengan segera aku langsung mengangkat telpon itu,

"Ha-halo… Sasuke…" dengan suara bergetar aku menyebut namanya, berharap kali ini dia benar-benar mau bicara padaku.

"Sakura, aku didepan rumahmu, bukakan pintu untukku ya." Jawabnya membuatku terkejut.

Dengan segera aku langsung menuju pintu depan rumahku.

_Cklek_

"Sasuke…" dengan berlinang airmata aku langsung memeluk Sasuke, aku langsung mencengkram erat tubuhnya yang sangat aku rindukan.

"Aku merindukanmu Sakura…" sebuah kata yang mewakili pernyataan hatiku.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau pikir aku tidak? Aku bahkan lebih merindukanmu, Sasuke bodoh." Jawabku sambil memukuli tubuhnya, dia pun hanya tersenyum melihatku, seperti biasa dia selalu memberikan ketenangan untukku, dalam sekejap aku bisa tersenyum lagi sekarang.

"Bolehkah aku masuk?"

"Tentu saja Sayang, ayo masuk." jawabku mempersilahkan kekasihku itu masuk kedalam rumah.

"Thanks." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tunggu sebentar ya? Aku buatkan minuman dulu." Kataku sambil menyuruhnya duduk di sofa.

"Baik," jawabnya dengan tenang.

Aku segera menuju dapur untuk membuatkan minuman yang paling disukai Sasuke, jus tomat, yahh.. minuman itu sangat digemarinya.

Aku terkejut, tiba-tiba Sasuke memelukku dari belakang, aku sedikit menolak tapi pelukannya begitu erat, entah ada apa dengan Sasuke saat ini.

"Sa-sasu?" Aku memanggil namanya dengan lembut.

"Maaf Sakura," jawabnya meminta maaf padaku.

"Maaf untuk apa Sayang?" aku bingung kenapa dia meminta maaf padaku.

"Maaf karena 1 minggu ini aku mengacuhkanmu, aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan untukmu, sepertinya 1 minggu ini aku kelewatan karena tidak menghubungimu." Jawabnya dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Sayang, aku gak marah kok, aku senang karena sekarang kau kembali padaku." Sambil membalikan diri aku terus menatapnya.

"Ta-" belum sempat dia menyelesaikan kata-katanya aku langsung memotong pembicaraanya.

"Happy B'day My everything." Kataku sambil terus menatap matanya lebih dalam.

"Makasih Sayang, makasih…" Senyum manisnya kembali lagi untukku.

"Mana kado untukku?" Sasuke menanyakan kadonya, ugh.. sungguh bukan waktu yang tepat.

"Hah, dasar kau ini, ya sudah, aku mau menyelesaikan buat minuman untukmu, setelah itu akan ada hadiah untuk Sasuke-ku tersayang, ok." Jawabku sambil meneruskan kerjaanku untuk membuat minuman untuknya.

"Tak perlu Sakura, aku tak butuh apa-apa, aku hanya butuh Sakura yang selalu seperti ini, karena itulah kado paling berharga untukku." Jawabnya sambil membalikkan badanku lagi, kali ini benar-benar terjadi, dia mendaratkan ciuman manis di bibirku, yah.. ini ciuman pertama kami sejak kami jadian setengah tahun lalu, tak terasa, sudah selama itu kami bersama. Ciuman ini, tak akan pernah aku lupakan sampai kapanpun.

"Maaf, aku tak pandai mencium, karena ini ciuman pertamaku." Sasuke malu mengakui bahwa dia tak pandai berciuman. Seperti bukan Sasuke saja.

"Tak masalah untukku, karena aku mencintai semua hal yang kau beri padaku." Jawabku sambil tersenyum, dan kali ini aku yang mendaratkan 1 ciuman dibibirnya.

Malam ini benar-benar menjadi malam yang indah untukku, bahkan lebih indah dari bayanganku. Kami… jangan pernah pisahkan aku dan dia, sekalipun jangan pernah, aku mohon.

"Sasuke, jangan pernah tinggalin aku ya? Aku takut kehilanganmu." Kataku sambil terus memeluknya.

"Aku bersumpah, apapun yang terjadi aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, sekalipun tak akan pernah Sakura." Sumpah ini benar-benar aku ingat, aku percaya, Sasuke tak akan pernah melupakan sumpahnya.

Tak terasa, akupun terlelap dalam pelukannya, mungkin malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk kami berdua.

Mulai sekarang, hari-hari kami akan selalu bahagia, tak ada yang bisa memisahkan kami lagi, karena dunia ini hanya ada Sakura dan Sasuke, takkan ada yang lainnya.

Hari berganti hari, bulan pun berganti bulan, tak terasa, sebentar lagi sudah masuk tahun baru, aku berencana menghabiskan waktu panjangku di rumah bersama Ino, sahabat terbaikku sejak aku TK, rumahnya tak jauh dari rumahku, hanya melewati beberapa rumah saja.

"Sas, gimana kalo tahun baru ini kita buat acara berdua?" Kataku memberi usul tentang rencana tahun baru.

"Humm… sepertinya tidak bisa, aku gak enak sama Shikamaru, Naruto, dan Kiba, mereka mengajakku tahun baru bersama, tapi mungkin bisa kalo sampai jam 12 saja, selebihnya kami ingin begadang? Boleh tidak jika seperti itu?" Jawab Sasuke, sebenarnya aku sedikit kecewa, tapi ya sudahlah, dia masih bersamaku walau hanya sampai jam 12 malam saja.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mengajak Ino saja." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf ya…" Jawab Sasuke dengan wajah menyesal.

"Tak apa sayang." Kataku sambil menyentuh pipinya.

"Makasih atas pengertiannya. Aku pergi dulu ya?" Sasuke tersenyum.

"Sama-sama. Hati-hati di jalan." Aku pun membalas senyumnya.

Tahun baru tanpa Sasuke? Sepertinya akan benar-benar sepi, humm… aku harus menghubungi Ino sebelum dia punya rencana lain dan aku akan benar-benar melewati tahun baru kelam sendiri di rumah. Dengan segera aku langsung menuju rumah Ino. Tapi handphone-ku berbunyi, ada tanda pesan masuk.

**From : Ino : ))**

**Sakura… tahun baruan bareng yuk? Aku kesepian nih… =((**

**31/12/09 15.39**

Aku hanya tertawa geli melihat isi pesan singkat itu, ternyata kami memang satu pikiran.

**To : Ino : ))**

**Hahaha… baru saja aku mau kerumah mu untuk mengatakan hal ini, ternyata kau juga berfikir hal yang sama, hee… **

**Okelah, tapi kau menginap dirumahku ya? Sekarang aku akan menjemputmu, ok.**

**31/12/09 15.41**

Tak perlu menunggu lama, Ino pun segera membalas pesanku.

**From : Ino : ))**

**Ok sayang, aku tunggu ya… hahahaXD**

**31/12/09 15.42**

Aku hanya tersenyum membaca balasan Ino barusan, dengan segera aku mencari taksi untuk menjemput sahabat terbaikku itu.

Akhirnya aku sampai di rumah Ino, dan ternyata dia sudah menungguku di depan gerbang rumahnya.

"Ino," panggilku sambil membuka pintu taksi dan menyuruhnya masuk.

"Makasih." Dia pun masuk kedalam taksi bersamaku.

Tak lama kami pun sampai tepat di depan rumahku.

"Sakura, kau tidak tahun baru sama Sasuke?" Tanya Ino setelah sampai di rumahku.

"Humm… sepertinya tidak Ino, dia sudah bejanji dengan teman-temannya untuk tahun baru bersama." Jawabku sambil tersenyum kepada Ino.

"Hah? Kelewatan sekali si Sasuke itu, bukannya bersamamu, tapi malah senang bersama temannya!" sepertinya Ino kesal dengan jawabanku barusan.

"Hehe… sudahlah Ino, tak apa, aku sudah mengizinkannya." Jawabku mencoba meyakinkan Ino.

"Tapi Saku…" Ino tiba-tiba berhenti berbicara, mungkin dia tahu aku akan sedih jika dia meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Ino." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Ya sudah kalo begitu, kau tak perlu sedih Sakura, ada aku di sini. Ok" Ino menghiburku, yahh… aku tak akan bersedih jika Ino bersamaku.

"Ok, humm… sekarang kita susun rencana untuk acara nanti malam? Ada ide?" Aku mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Yup, ayo kita shoping." Dengan cermat Ino menarik tanganku, dan mengambil kunci mobilku yang sudah biasa aku letakkan diatas meja kecil dekat pintu masuk –agar aku mudah mencarinya-

Ino mulai menjalankan mobil Honda Jazz berwarna ungu itu, mobil yang sangat aku sayangi, dengan cepat Ino mengendarai mobilku, seperti biasa, dia memang pembalap yang ugal-ugalan. Setiap kali aku ikut bersamanya aku selalu takut, karena dia benar-benar urak-urakan, membalap di jalanan, kadang-kadang aku merasa sedikit berfikir tentang kematian jika aku bersamanya seperti sekarang.

Tak terasa aku dan Ino sudah sampai disebuah mall dipusat kota, sudah lama sekali aku tidak dating ketempat ini, apalagi bersama gadis pirang ini, mungkin karena kesibukan kami yang berbeda, dia sibuk dengan kuliah modellingnya, sedangkan aku sibuk dengan kuliah ku yang notabene sulit untuk bersantai-santai, yahh.. sesuai keinginan orang tuaku, aku masuk fakultas kedokteran di Universitas Konoha, sedangkan Ino, sesuai dengan cita-citanya, dia masuk Acting and Modeling di Universitas Gakuensaiga, agak jauh dari tempatku kuliah.

Humm.. sepertinya hari sudah hampir malam, Ino dan aku beranjak untuk pulang kerumah dan menyiapkan makanan untuk acara tahun baruan kami nanti malam. Ino berencana membuat steak ayam dan daging, setelah itu, dia akan memasakkan salad buah yang sangat aku gemari. Betul sekali, karena Ino pandai memasak, sama sepertiku, karena itulah, saat SMA kami selalu masuk di klub memasak.

Tak perlu menunggu lama-lama, kami pun segera tiba di rumah dengan selamat (?), untungnya masih selamat, karena ditinjau dari cara Ino mengendarai mobil yang urakan sepertinya keberuntungan yang membuatku selamat.^^

Setelah menyiapkan begitu banyak persiapan, tak terasa tahun baru pun sebentar lagi akan tiba, tapi aku masih menunggu Sasuke yang tadi berjanji akan datang dan menemaniku hingga jam 12, entah kenapa? Sudah hampir jam 12 dia tidak juga menghubungiku, aku khawatir dengan keadaannya.

**Pukul 00.00**

Handphone ku berdering, dugaanku benar, itu Sasuke.

"Halo, Sasuke.."

"Sakura, selamat tahun baru ya? Maaf aku tak bisa datang, aku ada urusan penting, maaf ya..?"

"Iya Sasuke, tak apa, selamat tahun baru juga ya."

"Baik, sudah dulu ya? Aku masih ada kerjaan, nanti aku telpon lagi. Ok"

"Sasu-"

Tut..tut..tut..

Aku belum sempat menjawab, tapi telpon itu sudah ditutupnya, kenapa lagi sekarang? Kenapa seperti ini lagi? Sekarang apa lagi alasan dia untuk begini?

"Sasuke ya?" Ino mendekat padaku dan bertanya tentang telpon yang barusan aku terima.

"Iya." Jawabku singkat.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" Ino mulai khawatir melihatku, semoga dia tak tau tentang perasaanku saat ini.

"Humm… besok saja ya kita bicara tentang ini." Gawat! Airmataku mulai keluar, sepertinya sebentar lagi Ino pasti tahu tentang kekacauanku saat ini.

"Saku, ada apa? Ceritakan padaku." Pelukan Ino berhasil membuat airmataku semakin deras. Dia terus memelukku erat, aku yakin, dia juga bisa merasakan kekecewaanku saat ini.

"A-aku takut Ino, aku takut perasaan Sasuke berubah, aku benar-benar takut." Isakku mulai terdengar keras dalam pelukkan Ino, dia pun semakin erat memelukku. Kami.. aku takut jika Sasuke berusaha pergi dariku. Benar-benar takut.

"Tenanglah Sakura, Sasuke tidak akan berubah, aku akan membunuhnya jika dia berani mempermainkanmu!" Ino kesal melihatku menangis, sepertinya dia marah kepada Sasuke.

Ini awal tahun yang mendung untukku, sepertinya akan ada hujan badai di hari berikutnya.

Sesuai dengan dugaanku, sejak tahun baru, sudah 1 minggu Sasuke tidak menghubungiku, dan tidak bisa aku hubungi, entah ada apa? Apa benar, ketakutanku selama ini akan terjadi?

Tidak!

Aku belum siap Kami… benar-benar belum siap!

1 minggu, 2 minggu, 3 minggu, 1 bulan, 2 bulan, 3 bulan, entah harus berapa lama lagi aku menunggu Sasuke, entah harus berapa sabar lagi aku menahan rasa sakit ini.

Kami… dimana dia? Tolong kembalikan dia padaku, tolong Kami…

"Sasuke brengsek! Mana janjimu padaku? Kau berjanji dan bersumpah tidak akan meninggalkanku! Tapi apa? Sekarang kau pergi dariku! Sedikitpun kau tak pedulikanku! Apa salahku? Apa Sasuke? Demi Tuhan! Aku tak akan pernah ikhlas kau tinggalkan ku!…" aku terus-terusan histeris di kamarku, tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa? Semua ini benar-benar membuatku gila. Semua barang-barang yang biasa tersusun rapi di kamarku pun sudah berantakan, tak lagi pada tempatnya, tak lagi beraturan seperti aku dulu.

Sekarang sudah masuk akhir bulan april, sudah 4 bulan Sasuke tak ada kabar, rumahnya pun tak ada penghuni, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kenapa semua seperti ini?

Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke…

Nama itu selalu aku sebut, tak bisa berhenti untuk menyebut nama itu.

'Aku tak bisa tanpamu'

Sebuah permintaan hati yang dari ratusan hari lalu telah aku katakan, sebuah kata yang bahkan tak bisa didengar siapapun! Bahkan telah bosan tertiup angin malam atas tangisanku. Sudah sejak ribuan waktu lalu hatiku telah beku, membatu dan terkunci rapat di palung nya. Tidak akan untuk siapa-siapa. Tidak akan untuk apa-apa.

Kini semua hanya mimpi buruk, kini semua hanya bagian dari goresan kisah sedih dalam buku harianku, tak akan bisa menjadi kenyataan yang baru, tak akan bisa.

Sepertinya malaikat saja sudah tak berada dipihakku, sepertinya malaikat saja sudah bosan menemani hatiku. Sama halnya dengan kebisuan bibirmu, tak pernah lagi mengeluarkan kata-kata untukku, tak pernah lagi bersuara banyak seperti dulu.

Sejak kepergian Sasuke hidupku mulai kacau, aku mulai bermain-main dengan laki-laki, sekarang aku tak bisa lagi percaya dengan yang namanya CINTA, sedikitpun aku tak akan percaya itu lagi.

Bagiku**, **EVERYTHING IS BULLSHIT!

Aku orang pertama yang berkata seperti ini tentang definisi cinta yang sesungguhnya! Terserah jika kalian marah dengan semua tanggapanku ini, karena kalian hanya penonton! Tak akan pernah tau tentang apa yang saat ini aku yakini! Sebuah cinta yang tak pernah bisa aku percaya.!

Tak terasa sudah masuk bulan Juli, 7 bulan sejak kepergian Sasuke, sampai detik ini pun dia masih tak menghubungiku, hingga sampailah pada hari itu.

Hari ini handphone-ku mulai berdering lagi, sepertinya aku tidak mengenal nomor yang menelponku saat ini, aku memutuskan untuk tidak menerima telpon itu, tapi sayangnya, si penelpon terus-terusan menelponku, aku pun menyerah dan menerima telpon itu.

"Halo? Siapa ini?" Tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Sakura?" suara ini, nada suara ini, aku hafal dengan suara ini, ini Sasuke, yah.. aku yakin sekali ini Sasuke, tanpa ku sadari, dari mataku mulai keluar tetesan kecil air yang kan jatuh ke seluruh area pipiku, tanganku bergetar, detak jantungku pun tak karuan, aku.. aku benar-benar merindukan suara ini.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau baru menghubungiku?" aku tak tahu kenapa aku harus marah begini? Aku tak ingin marah… tapi hatiku terus menolakku dan membuatku semakin marah.

"Saku, ak-aku…"

"JAWAB! JAWAB AKU SASUKE!" aku berteriak, yah.. aku marah! Sangat marah.

"Sakura, maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud meninggalkanmu, ak-aku.." terbata-bata, Sasuke mencoba menjelaskan padaku tentang kepergiannya. Tapi aku tak ingin mengerti, aku tak ingin mendengar penjelasan apa-apa.

"Tujuh bulan! tujuh bulan bukan waktu yang mudah untukku hidup tanpamu! Kau tak akan tau penderitaanku Sasuke!" isakku mulai terasa, Sasuke hanya diam mendengar tangisku.

"Sakura, aku juga menderita karena harus meninggalkanmu." Nada suaranya mulai terdengar parau, di sela-sela perkataannya sedikit terdengar suara tangisnya, entah.. apa benar dia juga menderita?

"Sudahlah, aku sudah bahagia dengan orang lain, kau tak perlu merasa bersalah."

"Sakura, maafkan aku, beri aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya, to-" aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, dengan segera aku pun menutup telpon itu, aku takut, jika aku terus mendengarkannya, aku akan lemah, aku akan menangis lagi untuknya. Bagiku sudah cukup tangisanku yang sampai detik ini pun belum berhenti keluar untuknya, aku tak mau lebih dari ini.

Dinginnya angin malam ini seolah menelanjangi seluruh tubuhku, cuaca malam ini benar-benar membuatku jantungku berhenti berdetak, entah harus berapa lama agar aku bisa melewati semua ini, entah harus berapa waktu agar rasa ini tak jadi mati.

Otakku terus berfikir, setiap hari Sasuke terus menghubungiku, mungkin karena dia merasa bersalah, tapi… bukan itu yang aku mau, bukan rasa bersalahnya, yang aku mau dia memutar waktu kami yang dulu, waktu kami yang tiba-tiba berhenti tanpa izinku.

Setiap jam dia mengirimiku pesan singkat, sering kali dia menelponku, bahkan datang kerumahku, tapi aku mengacuhkannya, selalu mengacuhkannya. Aku pun tak tahu kenapa hati ini bisa beku, padahal selama ini aku selalu meminta dia untuk kembali lagi padaku, mungkin benar, rasa itu sudah mati seiring kepergiaannya yang semakin menjauh.

"Sakura, apa kau ada didalam? Buka pintunya Ra," Ino yang membuyarkan lamunanku. Dengan malas aku pun menuju ke pintu depan untuk membukakan pintu.

Cklek

"Ra, kamu gak kenapa-kenapa kan? Aku khawatir sama kamu, sms dan telpon aku juga gak pernah kamu bales." Ino mulai berbicara panjang lebar, aku sedikit bosan dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tak usah khawatir, soal telpon dan sms, aku lupa dimana meletakkan handphone-ku." Jawabku dengan tampang malas.

"Ra, jangan bohong sama aku, aku sahabat kamu, jadi aku tau apapun yang terjadi sama kamu, cerita sama aku Ra." Aku mengerti niat Ino baik ingin tau keadaanku, tapi aku tak tahu harus dari mana menceritakan semua ini?

"Ino, ak-aku bingung, mungkin hatiku benar-benar mati untuk Sasuke." Aku mulai menceritakan tentang apa yang aku pendam selama ini.

"Aku ngerti Ra, aku ngerti gimana perasaan kamu sekarang, tapi kamu gak boleh gini terus, aku sedih juga kalo kamu terus-terusan ngurung diri gini."

"Kamu gak akan ngerti Ino, karena kamu gak ngerasain apa yang aku rasa. Sakit banget Ino, sakit banget rasanya sekarang, buat narik nafas aja aku susah! Dari awal dia yang paling tau kalo aku gak bisa tanpa dia. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia masih aja tinggalin aku? Kenapa?" air mata itu mulai menetes deras dari kelopak mataku, benar saja, aku lemah jika harus berhadapan dengan masalah yang berhubungan langsung dengan Sasuke.

"Ra, 2 hari lalu Sasuke nelpon aku, dia cerita semua kenapa dia pergi selama ini, dia gak maksud ninggalin kamu Ra, dia juga sama kayak kamu, dia juga menderita, dia dirawat 2 bulan dirumah sakit gara-gara kecelakaan sengaja yang dia lakukan, Naruto saksi kecelakaan itu, tangannya patah, tangannya sekarang sudah gak bisa berfungsi seperti sedia kala. Ra, Sasuke punya masalah keluarga waktu itu, makanya dia tiba-tiba pergi dan gak sempat kabarin kamu, bisa gak Ra kamu ngerti itu. Sasuke sayang banget sama kamu, gak ada yang lebih dia sayang kecuali kamu, gak ada Ra.. kamu yang paling tau siapa Sasuke. buat dia, susah untuk bisa dekat dengan wanita lain, buat dia, susah untuk bisa lupain semua hal tentang kamu, dan tentang kalian."

Aku hanya terdiam, aku tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana? Sungguh… semua yang Ino katakan membuatku sadar, aku salah karena aku tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan Sasuke sedikitpun. Kami… aku kejam sekali padanya.

"Sudahlah Ino, aku malas membahas tentang ini, kenapa tidak dari kemarin-kemarin dia jelaskan tentang ini? Kenapa malah sekarang baru dia jelaskan? Aku malas jika sekarang baru membahas ini." Jawabku yang entah kenapa bertolak belakang dengan hatiku.

"Ra, pikirin lagi! Dimana hati kamu Ra? Aku yakin di dalam sini masih ada harapan untuk membuat semuanya menjadi baik lagi." Kata Ino meyakinkanku.

**Normal POV**

"Ino, cukup! Aku tidak butuh rasa kasihan dari dia!" dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke datang dan menarik tangan Ino dengan paksa untuk meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

Sasuke terus mencengkram tangan Ino dan berjalan sejauh mungkin dari Sakura.

"Sas, lepasin! Sakit!" rintih Ino minta Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya.

Sasuke hanya diam dan terus saja berjalan masih tetap dengan cengkraman kuatnya.

"Sasuke!" akhirnya teriakan ini berhasil menghentikan langkah Sasuke dan melepas cengkramannya.

"Sas, gue yakin ada hal yang loe sembunyiin! Iya kan?" tanya Ino yang saat ini pikirannya di penuhi rasa penasaran tentang kepergian Sasuke dari Sakura.

"Ino, gue udah cerita sama loe semuanya! Gak ada yang gue sembunyiin!" jawab Sasuke yang masih bersikeras dengan pendiriannya.

"Loe bohong! Gue tau loe bohong! Tatap gue kalo loe emang gak bohong!" kata Ino dengan nada yang tinggi.

Sekali lagi, gadis blonde ini membuat Sasuke tercengang, sepertinya Ino benar, ada yang disembunyikan Sasuke darinya.

"Jawab Sas! Gue gak butuh loe jadi diam!" lanjut Ino dengan penuh emosi.

"Ok, gue bakal cerita, tapi bukan sekarang!" jawab Sasuke sembari meninggalkan Ino.

"Apa yang terjadi Sas? Ampe loe berubah gini!" gumam Ino saat Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya.

**_TBC_**

**Mavv… ini terlalu panjang, makanya cha buat 2 chapter aja deh… hehe : )**

**Kerasa gak feel nya? **

**Chap berikutnya agak menegangkan…**

***plaakk –awas kl gak !**

**Semoga kesannya bagus,**

**:D**

**Rifyu plisss… *puppy eyes***

**CHANIDTHA OKTORA**

**gila Coklad ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : Pasti ada typo meski udah di cek berkali-kali!, abal, gaje, semerawut, dari judulnya aja aneh. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! OOC kronis, AU. NO FLAME!**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Friendship, general**

**Rate : T **

**Ini chap 2 dari fic ini, sekaligus chap akhir : ))**

**Let's enjoy it ^^**

**Summary : **Angin malam hari ini seolah menembus ke rongga kulit paling dalam dari tubuh Sasuke, bahkan lebih dalam lagi hingga ke sumsum tulang belakangnya. Sasuke sedikit merinding dengan semua aroma anyir ini, warna merah pekat itu mendominasi jalanan malam ini.

**Disclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO but semua ide cerita ini adalah murni buah pikiran dari Chanidtha Oktora… : ))**

**Kisah Kita**

**By : Chanidtha Oktora**

**)))Suck(((**

Perlahan Sasuke masuk ke rumahnya, rumah yang sepi, hanya ada dirinya sendiri, sama seperti hatinya yang kini hanya sendiri tak ada Sakura lagi.

Sasuke masuk ke rumahnya menuju sebuah kamar yang ada di sudut rumahnya. Sebuah kamar yang sudah lama ia kunci, tapi kali ini ia ingin membuka kamar itu.

_Cklek_

Tik.. Sasuke menekan tombol lampu kamar.

Sungguh… kamar ini tercium harum khas seseorang paling tercinta Sasuke, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura. Yah… hanya Sakura yang di anggapnya special, wanita itu begitu luar biasa berpengaruh untuk hidupnya, lebih dari sepuluh tahun dia mengenal Sakura, dan sudah hampir dua tahun dia berpacaran dengan gadis itu. Andai dia tak pernah pergi dari Sakura tujuh bulan lalu, mungkin saat ini kamar indah ini sudah dia perlihatkan kepada Sakura.

Ini adalah sebuah ruangan khusus yang di tata Sasuke untuk Sakura, ruangan ini semuanya berhubungan dengan Sakura, dari tata letak barang, hingga cat dinding yang beraromakan cherry, lekat sekali dengan kehadiran Sakura.

Perlahan Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar ini, Sasuke masuk semakin dalam ke alam Sakura, alam yang penuh dengan Sakura. Sasuke duduk di sebuah kursi kecil di dalam kamar itu, kursi yang menghadap ke beranda kamar, mungkin hanya beranda kecil, tapi beranda itu tepat menghadap ke arah taman belakang rumah Sasuke. Indah… yah, itu kata pertama yang akan keluar dari bibir kita, saat kita memandang keluar beranda. Sama halnya dengan Sakura, Sakura itu keindahan tiada tara yang hadir dalam hidup Sasuke.

**Sasuke's POV**

Sakura… aku lemah tanpamu, benar-benar lemah, entah harus bagaimana lagi aku membendung semua rasa rindu ini. Aku juga sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini.

Kami… apa yang harus aku jelaskan? Sedangkan semua ini teramat sulit untuk dirangkum dalam bahasa bibir.

Tiba-tiba… aku merasakan adanya getaran suatu benda di kantungku, aku pun melihatnya. Handphoneku bergetar tanda telepon masuk.

"Halo?" kataku saat aku menerima telepon itu.

"Sas? Loe di mana?" jawab penelpon itu.

"Di rumah, emang ada apa Shika?" kataku menjawab pertanyaan penelpon itu yang tak lain adalah Shikamaru, sahabatku.

"Gue ke sana sekarang ya." Jawabnya singkat sembari menutup telepon.

"Terserah deh." kataku sambil meletakkan HP di meja.

Aku pun keluar dari kamar ini, menuju ruang tamu untuk menunggu Shikamaru. Dan tak lama dari situ bel rumahku berbunyi.

Tingtong

_Cklek_

"Ayo masuk." Ajakku saat aku melihat di balik pintu ini benar-benar Shikamaru.

"Thanks." Jawabnya singkat sembari mengikutiku masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Duduklah, gue ambil minum dulu." Kataku mempersilahkan Shikamaru untuk duduk.

"Ok." Jawabnya singkat.

Tak lama kemudian aku kembali ke ruang tamu dengan membawa dua kaleng softdrink.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

"Sas, sampe kapan loe harus diam gini? Loe harus menceritakan kejadian itu Sas! Biar Sakura gak salah paham." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Shika, gue bakal cerita tentang kejadian itu, tapi tidak untuk saat ini! Gue belum siap!" kataku sambil menatap Shikamaru.

Yah.. aku belum siap untuk semua kenyataan ini. Benar-benar tak siap.

"Tapi mau sampai kapan Sas? Sudah terlalu lama loe diam gini, dan itu benar-benar buat Sakura sakit!" jawab Shikamaru.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau kapan waktu yang tepat untuk itu." Kataku, sepertinya membuat Shikamaru tidak puas.

"Sas, loe ngerti gak sih perasaan Sakura? Dia tersakiti karena kedieman loe ini tau gak!" Shikamaru sedikit emosi dengan tingkahku sekarang.

"Gue ngerti Shika! Gue lebih ngerti dari loe!" aku pun terpancing emosi, dan tanpa ku sadari tanganku sudah menggenggam erat kerah baju Shikamaru.

"Lepasin gue! gue muak sama tingkah loe!" jawab Shikamaru sembali meninggalkanku.

Aku hanya bisa diam, dan kembali masuk ke ruangan yang sedari tadi aku tempati, aku mengambil tempat disana untuk duduk dengan tenang berharap bisa menjernihkan pikiranku yang sudah terlalu keruh.

Aku benci dengan sisi pribadiku yang ini, terlalu lemah, setidaknya itulah yang disiratkan Shikamaru tadi.

'Kami-sama… hukum aku seberat-beratnya atas semua kejadian ini!' bisikan hatiku atas semua penyesalan ini.

Aku menyesal, yah… menyesal, hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan. Terlalu naif memang karena aku menyesal di akhir waktu seperti ini.

Sungguh… di hatiku seolah ada pedang tajam yang menancap dalam hingga membuatku sulit untuk menarik nafas. Benar-benar sulit, aku tak bisa kendalikan tingkat emosi yang kini mengelora di dalam jiwaku, emosi yang suatu waktu akan meledak dengan sendirinya.

Aku meremas kuat rambutku, mencabik-cabik semua isi hatiku dengan tangisan sedu yang ku harap tak bisa didengar oleh orang lain. Sulit sekali untukku melakukan hal yang penting, karena kadar kewarasan itu sudah tak ku punyai lagi, sudah hilang tanpa jejak yang pasti.

Pelan-pelan aku mencoba bangkit dari dudukku dan keluar dari ruangan ini, setelah aku berada di luar, dengan segera aku mengunci rapat ruangan ini, agar tak ada orang lain yang bisa masuk ke sini kecuali aku dan dia.

Terasa sebuah getaran benda kecil dari kantung celanaku. aku merogohnya dan terlihat di sebuah layar handphone itu nama seseorang, SAKURA-ku, aku tau itu Sakura, tidak salah lagi, itu benar-benar Sakura. Dia meneleponku.

_Klik_

"Ha-halo?" kataku.

"Bicaralah, apa alasanmu pergi dariku?" jawabnya yang terkesan buru-buru.

"Ak-aku…" entahlah, bibirku kaku, aku belum siap menjawabnya.

"Jawab saja sesuai dengan hatimu, aku akan mendengarkannya." Katanya dengan sabar.

"Sakura, aku belum siap menjelaskan semuanya, aku benar-benar belum siap." Kataku dengan suara yang bergetar, aku yakin dia mendengar detail getaran suara itu.

"Aku hanya butuh kau menjawab itu Sasuke Uchiha!" sepertinya dia mulai emosi melihatku yang bertele-tele.

"Saku, suatu hari nanti aku akan menceritakan ini padamu, tapi itu bukan saat ini." Jawabku yang masih belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku sudah memberimu kesempatan lebih dari 27 kali sejak kau kembali, tapi satupun tak kau pergunakan dengan baik, maaf jika saatnya kau ingin menjelaskan tentang ini aku sudah tak menginginkan itu lagi." Katanya dengan nada suara yang berbeda, aku belum pernah mendengar nada bicaranya seperti ini.

"Saku-"

Tut-tut-tut… telpon itu di tutupnya tanpa mendengar kata terakhirku.

"Sakura… maaf."

**End Off Flashback**

**)))SHIT(((**

Sore ini aku melamun tentang Sakura, ini hari ketiga setelah dia menelponku tiga hari lalu. Tiba-tiba hatiku berbisik,

'Sasuke, kau harus menjelaskan ini! Siap atau tidak kau harus melakukannya!' aku menuruti kata hatiku kali ini.

Dengan sigap aku keluar dari rumah dan menuju ke garasi untuk mengeluarkan mobil kesayanganku, sebuah Mercedes Benz edisi terbatas berwarna hitam gelap dengan flat nomor S 45 UKE , itu flat nomor kebanggaanku.

Mobil ini akan dengan segera mengantarkanku ke tempat yang aku tuju. Hiruk pikuk jalan raya yang teramat ramai di sore ini membuat adrenalinku berpacu dengan cepat, membuatku mulai berfikir keruh. Aku teringat akan semua kebodohan yang selama ini aku lakukan kepada Sakura, aku ingat semua kejadian bodoh yang membuatku gila seperti ini. Aku benar-benar bodoh sudah membuat Sakura merasakan akibat dari rasa bersalahku. Kami… akulah yang pantas mendapat hukuman, bukan Sakura.

Tak perlu memakan waktu lama, mobilku sudah terparkir rapi di depan pagar rumah Sakura. Dan kebetulan sekali dia sedang berdiri di teras rumahnya.

"Sakura, please dengerin aku." Kataku seraya mendekatinya saat dia sadar keberadaanku.

"Sudah selesai Sasuke, semuanya sudah selesai. All was over!" jawabnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Ra, please. Kali ini aku akan menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya." Kataku yang terus menahannya agar dia mau memberikan satu kesempatan terakhir untukku.

"Apa lagi Sas? Gak ada lagi yang ingin aku dengar? Aku sudah capek menunggu kau berkata dan menjelaskan semuanya!" jawabnya tanpa melihat kearahku, pandangan itu sudah tidak kearahku lagi.

"Sakura, aku mohon, dengarkan aku kali ini saja." Sedikitpun dia tidak mendengarkanku, dia malah berbalik menuju rumahnya.

"Naruto meninggal karena aku! Dan itu alasan aku pergi tujuh bulan lalu!" Langkah Sakura terhenti saat dia mendengar apa yang aku katakan barusan.

"Naruto mencintaimu, sudah tiga tahun dia mencintaimu, bahkan cinta itu lebih dari cintaku padamu," lanjutku yang membuat Sakura berbalik menatapku.

"Naruto menganggapku telah merebutmu darinya, aku merasa bersalah karena itu." Ini kata terakhirku, setelah itu Sakura mendekat padaku.

"Apa?" katanya seperti tidak percaya akan apa yang aku katakan barusan.

**Flashback**

**Normal POV**

**31 Desember 2009 00.21**

"Hahhaahha… asik banget loe Sas, udah punya pacar, kita-kita pada belum nih?" kata Kiba mengejek Sasuke.

"Hehe, nanti juga kalian akan mendapat pacar, sabar sajalah." Jawab Sasuke.

"Memangnya siapa pacarmu itu? Aku tidak tau Sas." Tanya Kiba lagi.

"Hum… siapa ya? Tebak deh." Jawab Sasuke sambil tertawa geli membuat Kiba.

"Aku pulang duluan ya." Tiba-tiba Naruto memotong omongan dan segera pergi dari teman-teman yang lain.

"Loh, Nar? Ada apa? Kok buru-buru? Pestanya belum mulai nih." Kata Sasuke yang merasa aneh dengan sikap Naruto saat ini.

Naruto hanya diam dan segera pergi keluar dan menjalankan motornya dengan cepat.

"Nar, tunggu, hei." Teriak Sasuke memanggil Naruto, tapi Naruto tak menghiraukannya.

"Aku harus susul Naruto, kalian tunggu sebentar ya?" dengan cepat Sasuke segera meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Kiba, setelah itu dia menghidupkan motornya dan menyusul Naruto.

_Sesampainya di rumah Naruto._

"Nar, ini gue, buka pintunya." Kata Sasuke meminta Naruto membuka pintu.

"Ada apa lagi Sas? Pulang aja deh loe, gue lagi males." Jawab Naruto.

"Nar, loe kenapa? Kita bicara dulu sebentar." Kata Sasuke yang masih belum dibukakan pintu oleh Naruto.

_Cklek_,

"Sakura kan? Loe pacaran sama Sakura kan?" kata Naruto saat dia membuka pintu.

"Loe? Darimana loe tau tentang itu Nar? Gue…" jawab Sasuke agak terkejut saat Naruto mengetahui siapa pacarnya.

"JAWAB UCHIHA! Wanita yang kau pacari itu Sakura Haruno kan?" teriak Naruto di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Iya Nar, tapi kenapa? Kenapa jika itu Sakura?" jawab Sasuke bingung dengan sikap Naruto yang tidak senang mendengar dia dan Sakura berpacaran.

"Tiga tahun Sas, tiga tahun gue cintai Sakura, selama itu juga gue belum sempat katakan cinta gue ke dia, dan tiba-tiba loe datang dalam kehidupan dia, lalu loe tembak dia dan dia terima loe? Sakit Sas! Sakit! Hati gue sakit banget karena ini! Gue yang cintai Sakura duluan, bukan loe! Gue yang dulu selalu ada di samping dia bukan loe! Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia selalu ngomong tentang semua hal yang berkaitan sama loe? Gak ada gue! Gak ada gue di hati dia! Sedikitpun! Dia gak kasih gue kesempatan buat jelasin perasaan gue!" kata Naruto menjelaskan semua perasaannya kepada Sasuke, dan ini semua membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Nar, loe gak pernah cerita tentang perasaan loe ke Sakura sama gue!" jawab Sasuke dalam keterkejutannya.

"Sudah! Gue sudah pernah bilang sama loe, kalo gue cuma nunggu satu orang!" kata Naruto.

"Tapi loe gak bilang kalo itu Sakura, Nar!" Jawab Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa.

"Dan sekarang gue bilang, Sakura lah yang gue tunggu selama ini! Sakura Haruno pacar loe tercinta! Loe dah rebut Sakura dari gue Sas!" dengan amarah yang memuncak, Naruto menjalankan motornya sekencang mungkin, hingga tak bisa terlihat oleh Sasuke. Tapi sedetik kemudian, Sasuke menyusulnya.

Mereka berdua bak dua orang yang lagi berkompetisi dalam ajang balap motor internasional, motornya sudah tak bisa dikendalikan lagi. Motor itu layaknya pesawat jet dengan kecepatan tinggi yang sewaktu-waktu bisa oleng dan meledak dibalik tebalnya awan.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke melihat sebuah truk besar berada tepat di depan Naruto, kemudian…

NYIITTTTTTT TIIINNNNN TIINNNNN….. GUBRAKKKKKK….

"TIDAKKKKKKKKKK!" Sasuke histeris melihat kejadian itu, truk besar itu menghantam kuat motor Naruto yang berkecepatan tinggi, motor itu sudah tak berbentuk utuh lagi, aliran air berwarna merah pekat dengan harum anyir berceceran di jalan raya malam itu. Angin malam hari ini seolah menembus ke rongga kulit paling dalam dari tubuh Sasuke, bahkan lebih dalam lagi hingga ke sumsum tulang belakangnya. Sasuke sedikit merinding dengan semua aroma anyir ini, warna merah pekat itu mendominasi jalanan malam ini. Sedikit demi sedikit kesadaran Sasuke kian melejit saat dia melihat potongan-potongan tubuh itu sudah tak beraturan lagi, tak pada tempatnya, antara kepala dan kaki berada di tempat yang sama, sedangkan semua isi perut, entah itu usus, hati, jantung serta lambung semuanya sudah pecah serentak layak nya terompet yang di tiup beramai-ramai. Tubuh kekar itu sudah tak bisa terlihat lagi, tubuh itu sudah tidak bisa di sentuh lagi. Yang tertinggal hanya bercak-bercak merah pekat yang membanjiri jalan dan membuat jejak lekat pada sepatu yang menginjaknya. Naruto tewas seketika dengan tubuh yang hancur berantakan.

Sasuke terdiam menatap nanar tak percaya melihat kejadian barusan, nyawa sahabatnya terhempas di depan mata kepalanya sendiri, dan dalam hatinya dia yakin, dialah penyebab semua kejadian tragis ini.

Semua orang yang beramai-ramai menyambut tahun baru malam ini berbondong-bondong mendekat ke arah Sasuke untuk melihat lebih jelas kejadian menyeramkan itu. Semua kegiatan di sekitar TKP berhenti saat mobil ambulans dan polisi datang.

**End off flashback**

Melihat getaran hebat dari tubuh Sasuke, Sakura langsung memeluknya erat.

"Harusnya kau ceritakan itu sejak awal Sasuke." Kata Sakura sambil berbisik kepada Sasuke.

"Aku ingin melakukan itu, tapi aku belum siap menceritakan lagi kejadian itu, sampai detik ini pun masih terekam jelas dalam ingatanku kejadian mengerikan itu." Jawab Sasuke dengan getaran tubuh yang makin menjadi.

"Tenanglah Sasuke, aku di sini, tak perlu kau ingat lagi kejadian itu, yang harus kau ingat hanya aku, Sakura Haruno. Maaf sayang, maaf karena aku sudah jahat padamu." Kata Sakura sembari mengecup kening Sasuke dan mengelus punggungnya seolah-olah melepaskan semua beban yang saat ini Sasuke tanggung.

"Maafkan aku Sakura, aku harap kau memaafkanku, karena sejujurnya, aku tidak tau bagaimana harus menjalani hidupku tanpamu." Sasuke mentap Sakura dan mencium tangan Sakura.

"Yang harus Sasuke tau, Sakura mencintai Sasuke lebih dari rasa marahnya." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum kepada Sasuke dan mereka pun masuk ke dalam rumah Sakura.

**)))ENDING(((**

Hari ini Sasuke mengajak Sakura berziarah ke makam Naruto, sudah lama sekali sejak di kuburkan, Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun berziarah ke makam Naruto. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju makam Naruto, dengan tenang dia terus memandang ke depan tanpa ragu dan membuang semua rasa takut dan rasa bersalahnya selama ini. Sekarang di sampingnya ada Sakura yang siap menopang semuanya saat Sasuke dalam keadaan terlemah sekalipun.

Mereka tiba di sebuah makam yang rindang, yang selalu di taburi bunga di atas pusara nya, makam Naruto terawat dengan rapi. Sepertinya keluarga Uzumaki sering mengunjungi makam ini. Dari kejauhan, Sasuke menangkap sosok wanita setengah baya dengan pakaian hitam berdiri diam di samping makam Naruto, sepertinya Sasuke mengenal betul sosok itu. Yah.. ibunya Naruto.

"Bibi, sudah lama bibi di sini?" Tanya Sasuke menyapa wanita anggun ini, sejujurnya Sasuke merindukan wanita ini, wanita yang sudah dianggapnya seperti orang tuanya sendiri.

"Sasuke, kamu kemana saja Sasuke? Bibi mencarimu, dan selalu tak bisa menemukanmu, kau baik-baik saja kan, Nak?" jawabnya yang langsung memeluk Sasuke dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Maaf bi, semua ini gara-gara aku." Kata Sasuke yang menyalahkan dirinya.

"Tidak sayang, Naruto tidak menyalahkanmu, dia hanya emosi saja waktu itu, bibi tau siapa anak bibi, dia tidak mungkin menyalahkan orang yang sudah dianggapnya saudara." Jawabnya dengan lembut sembari mengusap rambut Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku bi." Kata Sasuke dengan tulus.

"Iya sayang. Oh iya, ini siapa?" Tanya sang ibu.

"Ini Sakura bi, Sakura Haruno." Jawab Sasuke memperkenalkan Sakura kepada ibunya Naruto.

"Kalian memang serasi, jaga Sakura dengan baik Sasuke." Kata Ibu Naruto.

"Iya bi, terima kasih." Jawab Sasuke di iringi senyum manis Sakura kepada ibunya Naruto.

"Oh iya, ini kertas yang bibi temukan di kamar Naruto, ini untukmu, sudah lama bibi menyimpan ini, dan untung sekali sekarang bibi bertemu denganmu di sini." Kata Ibu Naruto sembari memberikan secarik kertas seperti surat kepada Sasuke.

"Hn, terima kasih bi." Jawab Sasuke sambil menerima surat itu.

"Sama-sama. Baiklah, bibi duluan ya? Lain hari main saja ke rumah ya? Ajak Sakura bertemu dengan pamanmu, dia pasti senang." Kata wanita tua itu sambil pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura beserta Naruto.

"Iya bi, aku janji. Bibi hati-hati." Jawab Sasuke di iringi lambaian tangan ibu Naruto.

Sasuke mendekat lagi ke arah samping makam Naruto, dia menuangkan air dan meletakkan bunga matahari kesukaan Naruto di atas makamnya, setelah itu duduk dan menundukkan kepala sembari berdo'a di depan makam Naruto.

"Nar, maaf, maaf karena baru hari ini aku menjengukmu, sejujurnya, aku tidak punya keberanian yang besar untuk datang ke makammu setelah kejadian mengerikan itu. Maaf Nar, dan kali ini untuk pertama kalinya setelah hampir tujuh bulan aku tak mengunjungimu, aku datang bersama Sakura di sini. Satu hal yang ingin aku ucapkan dari dulu, aku mencintai Sakura lebih dari kau mencintainya, dan aku berjanji akan selalu menjaganya untukmu. Terima kasih banyak Naruto, kau akan selalu menjadi bagian dari hidupku dan Sakura."

Setelah meletakkan setangkai mawar merah, Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Sakura dan pergi meninggalkan makam Naruto. Kali ini Sasuke yakin, Naruto akan tersenyum melihatnya dengan Sakura dari surga.

"I love you Sasuke Uchiha." Kata Sakura berbisik di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan mengecup lembut tangan Sakura. Tapi dari dalam hatinya berkata,

'Baik dulu, sekarang hingga nanti, Aku mencintaimu dan akan selalu mencintaimu Sakura Haruno. Aku janji untuk semua itu.

_To : Sasuke Uchiha Brengsek!_

_Sas, loe dah rebut Sakura dari gue! Sumpah! Gue gak rela loe lakuin ini sama gue!_

_Dasar ANJING loe! SIALAN! BRENGSEK!_

_Gue bener-bener benci sama loe tau gak!_

_Gue bakal inget semua ini sampai gue mati!_

_Tapi Sas, satu hal yang harus loe tau,_

_NARUTO LEBIH MENCINTAI SASUKE UCHIHA dari pada SAKURA HARUNO._

_Kita akan selalu jadi saudara, sampai gue mati sekalipun._

_Oh iya, kalau gue dah mati loe harus jaga Sakura baik-baik, kalo gak!_

_Gue bakal hantuin loe seumur hidup!_

_Inget itu!_

_))UZUMAKI NARUTO((_

_Salam kemurkaan =((_

**_END_**

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…. *teriak ala orang frustasi**

**Gimana? Menegangkan gak pas kejadian kecelakaan nya?**

**#pundung**

**Maav ya kalo chap ini juga mengecewakan**

**=(( #double pundung**

**Semoga kalian semua ngerti jalan cerita fic ini…**

**#plakkplakplak**

**XD**

**Rifyu pliss *puppy eyes no jutsu***

**Salam Coklad,**

**Chanidta_Oktora^^**


End file.
